


Flat Hunting

by iamsiriusblackserious



Series: kristy's dumb wolfstar modern au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriusblackserious/pseuds/iamsiriusblackserious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a short moment to gather himself, pasted on his winning smile, and knocked. It was pulled open before his hand could fall, and a tall, bespectacled man was standing on the other side, a nervous, nearly constipated expression on his face. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” he said.</p>
<p>“Er…for what?” Sirius asked in confusion.</p>
<p>The man opened his mouth as though to reply, but no words came out. They stood there in silence, staring at one another, for several long, awkward moments before someone from inside the flat called out, “He’s here to see the flat, not your uvula, mate! Invite the poor bloke in before Mrs. Smythe from across the hall tries to feed him to her cats.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Basically Sirius answers an ad for a flatmate and accidentally falls just the tiniest bit in love with the bloke's best friend and next door neighbor. There are probably worse reasons to sign a lease, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPandWforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/gifts).



> for [milonelyangel](http://milonelyangel.tumblr.com/)

Sirius didn’t technically need a flatmate. With his inheritance (courtesy of Uncle Alphard, bless him) and his income from the radio station, he was suitably well-off. But as Lily, ever the voice of reason, had pointed out, he should look into sharing anyway, because “shit happens”. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to make some new friends, especially since he’d been kipping on Lily and Alice’s couch and driving them crazy for the better part of a month. So he’d agreed to limit his search to people looking for flatmates. Why not? He was a friendly sort.

Which is why he was currently standing in front of a row of brick buildings, squinting down at his phone and checking that he had the correct address. Not that there was anything wrong with the location, mind. The bloke on the phone had said he would know he was in the right place by the chippy right across the street “but only if there’s an old lady out front smoking a joint, otherwise you might actually be in the wrong place”. He’d gone on to explain that for all he knew, there were dozens of red brick apartment buildings in London that also happen to have been built across from a chippy, and honestly, who was he to tempt Fate (capitalization strongly implied) by just  _assuming_? By that point, Sirius had a strong urge to inform the man that he was absolutely certifiable, hang up, and resume his search for a flat that didn’t come with the question of sanity.

Of course, Alice had chosen that moment to yell from the other room that if he didn’t get out of their flat soon, naught but his pinky would ever be found, severed and shipped to his mother, which would probably send her to her grave. Such a prospect would usually fill him with great satisfaction, but unfortunately, the actual severing of any bits of his person seemed a bit much, especially given that he could achieve the same outcome just by sending her a copy of his sex tape.

Still, the threat was only half in jest, so he hastily agreed to come by the available flat the next day with the thought, ‘ _well, no harm in looking_ ’.

There was no putting it off any longer. With a final sigh of despair, he stepped up to the door and, glancing briefly at his phone, pressed the buzzer for number seven. The bloke must have been standing next to the receiver, for the buzzer had barely silenced when the speaker crackled to life with a tremulous “yes?”

“It’s Sirius Black, for the flat?” he said.

“Oh, yes, I’ll buzz you up!” came the breathy reply, the sound of the door unlocking following not a second later.

Jesus.

Mere moments later, he was standing before a brilliantly scarlet door. He took a short moment to gather himself, pasted on his winning smile, and knocked. It was pulled open before his hand could fall, and a tall, bespectacled man was standing on the other side, a nervous, nearly constipated expression on his face. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” he said.

“Er…for what?” Sirius asked in confusion.

The man opened his mouth as though to reply, but no words came out. They stood there in silence, staring at one another, for several long, awkward moments before someone from inside the flat called out, “He’s here to see the flat, not your uvula, mate! Invite the poor bloke in before Mrs. Smythe from across the hall tries to feed him to her cats.”

Thankfully, this managed to shake the man out of his stupor, and a deep blush painted his face red even as he stepped back and to the side and mumbled, “Er, sorry about the mess! Won’t you…come in…?”

A deep sigh from inside the flat perfectly summed up Sirius’ own thoughts, but he did as bade all the same, if only because his curiosity was now piqued. As the man turned to shut the door behind him, Sirius took the chance to gaze around at the flat itself. It was larger than he’d imagined, opening directly into the living room, and he could see a decently sized kitchen from where he stood just inside the door. In the living room was a wooden entertainment center atop which hung a fairly large TV, a gold leather L-shaped sofa, and a matching armchair. The chair was currently occupied by another man, presumably the one who’d shouted earlier and saved him from the awkward impromptu staring contest. He was sitting with his legs up, feet crossed and propped up on the dark wooden coffee table, and there was, oddly enough, a pencil tucked behind his ear. He was frowning down at the book in his hands, but at the sound of the front door closing, he glanced up and when he saw Sirius, a small smile lit up his face.

Sirius couldn’t help but notice that the bloke was fucking gorgeous.

Before he could make a right fool of himself (because it was bound to happen eventually) the man who’d answered the door came around and blocked his view (pity), holding out a hand for him to shake. “Sorry, I’m James Potter,” he stated. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’m not exactly sure how this is even supposed to work, oh god, I’m sorry!”

“Well, I’m fairly certain you’re not supposed to apologize every other word,” Sirius told him, his previously flagged grin widening once more. He took the proffered hand. “Sirius Black.”

The man – James – finally seemed to relax, though not completely, and he shook Sirius’ hand for longer than necessary before letting it go. “I’m not usually like this, honestly,” he said.

“Don’t lie to the man, Jamie!” the other man called out. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Oh shit, right. This is Remus J. Lupin, my best friend and our moral compass. He always points north.”

“I can also point my foot up your arse,” Remus commented cheerfully, taking the pencil from behind his ear to cross out something in his book and write beside it.

Sirius couldn’t have kept the grin from his face if he’d tried. “Pleasure.”

“Remus lives next door with our friend Pete, so you’ll get used to seeing his dashing mug about because  _he never leaves_.”

“Oh fuck off, you love it.”

James huffed in reply but didn’t argue the point. “Come on, let’s tour the flat, get you away from  _this one_ ,” he said to Sirius, throwing a mock-glare in Remus’ direction.

Actually, Sirius wouldn’t have minded staying behind so that he could stare at Remus some more, but that was probably creepy, especially given the reason he was here was to peruse the flat, not Remus’ face. “Sounds great,” he managed to say without sounding too disappointed, and he followed James towards the kitchen, casting one last forlorn look back into the living room.

“Right, so this is the kitchen,” James announced unnecessarily, gesturing grandly at the refrigerator, stove, and sink, all tell-tale signs that they were indeed standing in a kitchen. “We share all of it, obviously, and we’ll probably employ one of those systems, you know, where we write our name on a post-it or something and stick it on our food if we don’t want the other person to eat it…at least, that’s what Remus and Peter have been doing, and it seems to be working pretty well.”

“Only because I’ve threatened him with bodily harm if he drinks my juice again.” Remus had followed them and was leaning against the bar that divided the living room and the kitchen, his book left behind but that damn pencil tucked once more behind his ear. “And before you ask, yes, I’m  _really_ going to follow you around. Sirius needs to know what he’s getting into if he decides to live here.”

James huffed again, and again offered no argument. For his part, Sirius only heard about half of what he was saying next, because Remus was staring at _him_ now and most of his concentration was put towards struggling not to flush under the scrutiny.

From there they moved on to the spacious bathroom (“Be careful, James pisses all over the floor-” “REMUS!” “Not my fault you can’t control your dick, mate.”), ducked quickly into James’ bedroom (“Jesus fuck it smells like feet in here, James-” “REMUS I WILL THROW YOU OUT!”) and then finally they were standing in the empty bedroom that would be Sirius’. It was a decent size, with bare white walls, plush gold carpeting, and a fairly large closet. There was a twin bed and nightstand, of course, and there was a dresser against the far wall for his clothes.

When Sirius had finished examining the room, he turned to find James standing far closer than he would have liked, his eyes wide and expression eager. “Well? What do you think?” he asked anxiously.

Sirius gazed past James to where Remus stood next to the door. He was smiling again, one of those small, amazing smiles that Sirius was already growing the slightest bit addicted to, and that pretty much settled it. “I’ll take it,” Sirius said, without looking away from Remus.

Remus’ smile grew impossibly wider.

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on [tumblr](http://iamsiriusblackserious.tumblr.com/)
> 
> maybe you can whine at me until I write more of this...I'm highly susceptible to whining, honestly


End file.
